Friziod
History of Friziod Early Life Friziod was born in 872 as the son of Chief Frodiod of the Frisii and Tirthia, of a rich Frisii family, the House of Tifior. In 874 his sister Frodia was born and in 979 his brother Frodion. In 888 at the age of 16 Friziod married Torfa, his distant cousin. Torfa was the sister of Tirfag who four years earlier had married Orgast, the son of Organs, Grand Duke of South-Wildland. In 890 their daughter Frizona is born as well as Frodia's daughter Walna and in 893 Friziod's second daughter Forizillia. His wife Torfa died afterwards from a fever. In 897 Frodia's son Valgor was born. In 899 Frodion murders his wife after she had an affair with a servant. Both Frodion and the servant were then excecuted. Under Orgast In 902 Friziod supported Orgast when he took over his father's Grand Duchy of South-Wildland, Frodiod died that year, making Friziod the new Chief of the Frisii. In 904 Friziod married Orgast's daughter Orgunda, who was just 13 years old. In 906 the Ifars were defeated and Firon was crowned King of Anglaria and Marduin. In 907 Friziod's son Frizior was born. In 907 Frizona marries Talgor, son of Walnor, brother to Walgor, Chief of the Trisii, Valgor's father. In 908 Frizona's son Taldor is born. In 909 Forizillia married Tarfon, heir of the House of Tifior. In 911 their son Tarfonius was born, while in 910 Friziona, Friziod and Orgunda's daughter had been born. In 912 Orgast died and in his will he stated that all of his children with Tirfag should be excecuted, excluding Orgorza. Also all other descendants of him and Tirfag had to be excecuted. This meant the death of Orgmond, Orgost and their children. But also of Friziod's wife, Orgunda and their children, Frizior and Friziona. Walgor wanted to rebel but the 15 years old Valgor kills his father and becomes the new Chief of the Frisii. In 918 the 15 years old Orgonia, sister to the new Lord-Chief Orgarian wanted to marry Friziod, who was 46 at this time. Friziod loved Orgonia, but as a daughter, she had been a friend his son Frizior. Orgonia kept saying she wanted to and Friziod understood how rare it was to be given the opportunity to marry the Lord-Chief's sister, so he agreed. Orgarian didn't, until almost a year later. In 919 they were married. Marriage to Orgonia Orgonia then explained to him her plans of how she intended to bring a son to the throne to rule in the place of her brother Orgarian. In 920 their son Frizian was born. During that same year Friziod and Orgonia forged an alliance with Friziod's nephew the brand new Chief of the Trisii, Valgor. They formed the Union of the Anglin, also known as the Frisii-Trisii Alliance. In 922 Friziod's daughter Frizia is born. Death In 925 Friziod died. Before his death he had asked Orgonia to marry his grandson, Taldor, so their plans could continue. Taldor was also made the new Chief of the Frisii, because Frizian was too young. Legacy Friziod tried for his son, Frizian, to become the Lord-Chief of South-Wildland, but he fails. But not completely. Even though his son dies, his grandson Frozor becomes a Lord-Chief, but he is a failure and his reign only lasted for five years. But through his daughter Forizillia he is the ancestor of Tarfonia, who married the Lord-Chief Orgizidon. Their children were: Orgifor, Orgad, Orgifa and Orgizor II. Orgad would later succeed his father as Lord-Chief. He was Friziod's great-great-grandson. Orgizor II would later find the new line of Lord-Chiefs and Friziod is their ancestor, meaning he succeeded after all in having a descendant on the throne of South-Wildland. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Post-Orgast I Civil War related articles